Memories Make Us
by Deyinel
Summary: Danny wakes up one morning to find himself living in Vlad's mansion in Wisconsin. His mother is married to Vlad, he is their son and he seems to be the only person to remember anything! This is Vlad's latest plot to get what he wants and it just might work. Whatever happens, Danny had better figure out something quickly because he is slowly losing his memories...
1. Fading Dream

Memories Make Us

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. If I claimed to own Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom would probably beat me up.

Okay, so before you all murder me for starting another story while I still have so many going on, I am really sorry, but I've been having a lot of trouble with trying to write for my other stories while this one was burning a hole in my brain. And since I started writing it I've felt inspired to write several of my stories, not just this one. I will really try to give my updating a boost guys. Sorry. Aaaand…here's my pitch!

So, Danny and Vlad are definitely my favorite characters. This story is heavily influenced by Pearl84's story _Checkmate_, as well as her writing in general. Much credit to her. This is actually the result of some thoughts and ideas that I had while reading Pearl84's story _My Little Badger_. I started thinking about what other wishes Vlad could make to Deserae, and what could happen if it didn't go all wrong for him.

Welcome to _Memories Make Us_, and enjoy the ride!

I hope you won't hate Vlad too much by the end of this story. ;)

* * *

Danny woke up slowly. He gradually became aware of the sunlight filtering through the windows, of the softness of his bed and the warmth of his thick comforter giving him the wonderful sensation of resting in the middle of a delightfully warm cloud. He snuggled deeper into the blankets for a moment, and then slowly flickered an eye open to glance at the clock next to his bed. It was already close to eight o'clock. It was summer, so there was no real reason to get up, but his body felt rested, and now that he was awake there was no real point in staying in bed, comfortable as it might be. Besides, if he wanted a shower before breakfast he should probably get up now.

Making up his mind, Danny pushed back the dark blue comforter and stood up. Contentedly, he wiggled his toes in the thick plush of his cream coloured carpet before drawing the covers up again over the empty bed. He didn't bother to smooth out the wrinkles.

Now that he was fully awake there was something niggling at the back of his mind, maybe the remains of some forgotten dream. There was a kind of faint, desperate urgency to the thought, as though there were something that he needed to remember or to do, but even as he turned his attention to it, the feeling grew less. Danny shook himself mentally to clear the last of the memory. Must have been one of those dreams about forgetting an exam or assignment. He'd had those before and they were ghastly. Exams were over now, however, had been for more than a month, and he still had another month of glorious summer.

First things first though. Danny headed for the bathroom whistling softly, the lingering remnants of his dream already forgotten.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed my very short prologue, now here comes the story!


	2. Waking Nightmare

Memories Make Us chapter 2

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is not mine. If it were, I would be getting money for this.

Welcome to chapter two, gang of potential readers! Enjoy the chapter, and don't hesitate to review. I wouldn't deny you that pleasure. ;)

* * *

**Three Weeks Earlier**

* * *

Danny woke up, and immediately knew that something was wrong. At first, he wasn't sure what it was; only that something was not how it should be. He opened his eyes and blinked them in the morning light. He was in his room, in his bed, with the soft blankets pulled up under his chin. His bed was so nice and soft and the sunlight glinted between his window curtains to stripe the bed and floor with brightness.

And the sunlight was coming from the wrong side of the bed.

Danny sat up.

It wasn't just that the window was on the wrong side of the bed, this wasn't even his bed. And this certainly wasn't his room. He gazed about him, blinking the sleep from his eyes. This room was huge, bigger than his parents' room at home, and every inch of it, from the blue velvet curtains to the dresser and desk made of some dark wood, spoke softly to him of real wealth, of handmade articles designed for elegance while still being functional, of one-of-a-kind pieces custom designed. Even Sam didn't have furniture like this. In fact, Danny knew of only one person who did.

Danny threw back the bedclothes and jumped out of the huge pile of a bed. He brushed his hands together, as though the sheets had been made of something unpleasant like wet seaweed. When he found that Fruit loop, he was going to blast him into next week. It could only be Vlad who had kidnapped him somehow and whisked him off to Wisconsin or someplace worse. Danny started for the door, and then stopped abruptly at catching a glimpse of himself in the full length mirror next to the dresser. And then the freak had apparently decided to undress him and put him in different pajamas, just to be extra creepy. The ones he was currently wearing were deep crimson and were made of some soft, cool material. They too nearly stank of quality.

Danny flushed, though whether from embarrassment or fury even he couldn't say. In any case, the fury quickly mastered him. Inhailing sharply, he called forth his ghost half, shivering slightly as always as the brilliant white rings appeared and flashed over him, bringing with them an icy chill. The next instant he willed his body intangible and phased through the door. Then he was zooming through the mansion's opulent corridors, desperately searching for the man responsible for this latest scheme.

* * *

The mansion was just as huge and confusing as he remembered from his other visits, and after flying for several minutes without finding any evidence of Vlad that wasn't a piece of Packers memorabilia, Danny slowed down, and then halted altogether. It was stupid to just run, or fly, around aimlessly, and for all he knew, that might be exactly what Vlad wanted.

Where would Vlad be?

Well, he might be in one of his labs downstairs working on some nasty surprises or, given the time, maybe he was at breakfast. Danny's stomach growled at the thought, and he grimaced. He'd been too busy ghost fighting last night to get supper, and when he'd finally finished stuffing Skulker and three more ghosts into the thermos and dragged himself back home he had fallen into bed without a thought for food. His bed. He glared and his green eyes narrowed. _First nail the jerk Danny, then you can eat._

He was close to the dining room now, a little to the side and only one floor up. He remembered that much from the reunion. So that would be his first stop. Going intangible again, he phased through the floor and ended up on the ground floor in a richly furnished study, though even noticing that it was richly furnished seemed redundant by this point. He phased through the door and then flew swiftly down another carpeted hallway until he came to the large double doors to Vlad's dining room. Without pausing, Danny phased through these as well, and then swooped up into the air, all set to blast the figure seated at the heavy oak table. Except it wasn't the figure he had been expecting.

"_Mom?_"

It took Danny almost three seconds to realize that not only was his mom here, at Vlad's mansion, calmly cutting up her eggs like this was a perfectly normal morning, but he had just appeared before her in ghost form.

With a gasp, he dove back towards the doors, but froze again when he heard his mother's voice.

"Danny," Maddie said smiling. "There you are, sweetie. I was about to send someone up to check on you. You're not usually late for breakfast."

"Umm…" Danny responded intelligently. He stared at his mom's expectant face and struggled to form a sentence. "You know I'm half ghost?"

"Of course Danny," Maddie answered, sounding slightly worried now. "Are you alright sweetie? Did you have a nightmare?"

"Uh…" Maybe he was dreaming. Maybe that was the answer. "Does dad know?"

"Well of course he does." Yep, she was definitely concerned. Maddie pushed back her chair and stood up. "Are you feeling okay Danny? Let me take your temperature. Change back, alright sweetie?"

With some difficulty, Danny forced himself to focus. "Mom I'm fine, but what are we doing here at Vlad's house?" Before his mom could answer, Danny felt the swish of one of the doors behind him as it was pushed open and turned.

"Good morning son. Good morning Maddie." Vlad walked casually into the room. This made a little more sense anyway, although it was also strange that Vlad wasn't at all surprised to see his archenemy in ghost form.

Danny rallied. "Don't call me that Vlad, and what are you up to this time?"

A look of surprise and something else crossed Vlad's face, but before he could answer Maddie interjected.

"Darling, I'm worried about Danny." That was it. Danny really didn't think he could take any more. He merely gaped. But it wasn't over yet.

"Are you alright, Daniel?" Vlad asked, turning back to the teen. "Is there something you need to tell us?" This was nuts, and it had to be a nightmare or something, but if it wasn't then Danny knew that the only thing he could do right now was play along, the way he usually did with Vlad's schemes. Then he could hopefully go somewhere and figure out what was going on, or have a nervous breakdown. He took a deep breath.

"I'm fine. I just had a nightmare and I guess I was still stuck in it or something." He looked hopefully at his mom and Vlad and was relieved to see them looking slightly less concerned. And wasn't concern the strangest emotion he had ever seen on Vlad's face? It had to be faked of course, but it was a more convincing look than Danny had ever seen before. Unless this _was_ a dream, which he was beginning to doubt. It was way too real.

"Do you want to talk about it Daniel?" Vlad asked.

_Talk about it? Oh right, my 'dream'_. Danny sighed.

"Nah. I think I'll just go get dressed. With a wary look at Vlad, who still looked far too genuinely concerned, Danny morphed back into his human form and gestured to the pajamas.

"If you're sure sweetie," Maddie. She, at least, seemed convinced, though Vlad still looked a little uncertain.

Danny nodded. "I'm sure. I'll be fine." He walked past Vlad as casually as he could and pulled one side of the doors open. He slipped through and let the door slide closed behind him and then inhaled and let the breath out in a rush.

What was going on here?

* * *

Well, well, it appears that Danny is in quite a pickle, no?

I'll try to get the next chapter out quickly, my friends. Until then, farewell.


End file.
